This Way
by Sakurazaka Ohime
Summary: Refleks karena aku menyayangimu? Entahlah. Dan toh, tubuh ini sudah terlalu banyak luka. /Death fic. OoC alert. Full warning inside. Shinsengumi centric./ RnR?


**Warning:**

OoC alert, Character Death, Foul Languange, Blood, Alur mungkin kuda lumping.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Debu jalan beterbangan karena langkah kaki tak beraturan dari para lelaki itu. Dentang senjata tajam menggema bersahutan dengan desing peluru pistol, _machine gun_, bahkan mini bazooka. Teriakan kesakitan bercampur dengan perintah penyerangan dan laporan-laporan. Malam itu, bulan yang bulat penuh menyaksikan semuanya berjalan cepat.

.

* * *

_**This way**_

Gintama Fanfiction

* * *

.

"Laporkan semuanya padaku." Hijikata Toushirou berkata lantang sambil melap cipratan darah musuh di pipinya dengan punggung tangan.

"Areaku bersih. Tiga orang terluka." Seorang pemuda dengan seragam kapten bicara sambil menghampirinya.

Hijikata mengangguk kecil, menoleh kearah pemuda berambut cokelat pasir yang sekarang ada di sebelahnya.

"Beres, semua lengkap." Ucap Okita Sougo datar.

Seperti diberi aba-aba, radio penghubung di saku si wakil ketua berbunyi setelah kapten divisi satu itu selesai bicara.

"Fukuchou, dua orang lari ke area C, divisiku mengejarnya."

"Bereskan mereka Nagakura."

"Dimengerti."

Begitu sambungan terputus, Hijikata dan para kapten yang mendengar itu menoleh ke sebuah gudang beberapa ratus meter dari mereka.

'Area C, gudang. Mereka tidak berniat lari. Nagakura, cepatlah.' Pikirannya terus berlari selama dia memincingkan mata. Berusaha menembus gelap menangkap detil gudang yang hanya terlihat seperti bongkahan hitam di gelapnya malam.

"Hijikata, divisiku bisa pulang lebih dulu? Semua…

Malam itu, seperti diperintah Dewa Takdir, awan yang menutupi bulan bergeser tertiup angin saat Sougo menoleh mengatakan kalimat tadi dengan nada malas. Cahaya temaram itu memberi bantuan pada penglihatan Hijikata untuk menyadari moncong senapan musuh yang mengilat dan terarah pada si pemuda berambut cokelat.

…nya sudah bere—"

"Mati kau Shinsengumi!"

"SOUGO!"

Desingan peluru dan ambruknya tubuh manusia menjadi campuran lain diantara teriakan yang menggema.

.

* * *

_._

_"Dasar anak malas. Disaat yang lain sibuk, kau malah tidur."_

_"…..Mereka yang menyuruhku tidur, Hijikata."_

_"Dan, kau menurutinya dengan senang hati, tentu saja."_

_._

* * *

.

Isao Kondo, terlepas dari predikatnya sebagai mantan maling dan penguntit mesum, dia tetap Ketua pasukan keamanan khusus Shinsengumi. Malam itu, dia kembali ke markas setelah bertemu tokoh penting pemerintahan dengan perasaan aneh.

"Yamazaki, bagaimana operasi penyerangan markas Joui tadi?" Tanyanya pada si mata-mata yang kebetulan lewat di depan pintu masuk markas.

Kondou yang mendengarkan sambil melepas sepatu, tak menyadari ekspresi Yamazaki.

"Operasinya sukses, sesuai rencana Fukuchou, seluruh pasokan amunisi mereka sudah diamankan." Lambat-lambat kalimat Yamazaki itu.

Membuat Kondou mau tidak mau menyadarinya. Mengerenyit dia menatap Yamazaki sambil menaruh sepatunya.

"Lalu dari pihak kita?"

Yamazaki memejamkan mata sesaat dan menelan ludah, sebelum mengangkat kepalanya, memberanikan diri menatap si Ketua tepat di mata dengan matanya yang mulai basah.

"Dua orang luka berat, tiga orang luka ringan, dan," Yamazaki berhenti, jantungnya berdegup, dan rasanya lemas sekali, "Satu orang tewas."

Kondou mengerenyit, bukannya dia tidak punya perasaan. Tapi dia tahu di pekerjaan ini, nyawa memang taruhannya. Tapi sikap Yamazaki membuat perasaan anehnya berubah jadi gelisah.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya dengan tenggorokan yang mendadak kering. Dia berharap instingnya salah kali itu.

.

* * *

.

_"…..Kau berisik Hijikata."_

_"Heh, dasar bocah tidak mau kalah."_

_"Hijikata…."_

_"Apa?"_

.

* * *

.

Lantai putih di ruang otopsi itu menerima Kondou yang terjatuh setelah menabrak lemari. Karena lelaki itu refleks melangkah mundur dengan kaku dan wajah tidak percaya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat setelah dia jatuh terduduk. Air mata itu tak perlu diperintah untuk mengaliri pipinya seraya bibirnya berucap,

"Bohong, Tosshi… "

.

* * *

.

_"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"_

_"Melakukan apa?"_

_"Dasar sok keren."_

_"Yang detil kalau bertanya, kau pikir aku cuma melakukan satu hal dalam hidup?"_

.

* * *

.

Sougo melangkah biasa saja, sol sepatunya berirama menghentak lantai. Kondou menyadari irama itu mendekat. Tapi dia memilih tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Terduduk di depan lemari dengan satu tangan ditaruh di lutut yang tertekuk menopang dahinya. Kaki yang sebelah lagi dibiarkannya menjulur. Isao Kondou hancur.

Setidaknya itu apa yang dilihat Okita Sougo terhadap sosok di depannya. Ada rasa ngilu di ulu hati pemuda itu saat melihatnya. Dalih dalih langsung bermunculan di kepalanya. Dalih tentang betapa lelaki yang terbaring kaku di lemari penyimpan mayat itu amat sangat berarti bagi sosok di hadapannya ini. Dalih tentang bagaimana nasib Shinsengumi setelah ini. Dalih tentang siapa yang akan menerima beban berat Wakil Ketua setelah ini. Alisnya bertemu di tengah dahi dan ada decakan sebal terlontar.

Sougo berusaha mengambil dan mengeluarkan napas tenang sebelum ikut terduduk di sebelah Kondou. Kondou hanya menoleh sesaat dan memberinya senyum miris.

"Sampai akhir pun dia tetap sok keren." Sougo memulai, membunuh keheningan, "Dia meloncat melindungiku. Peluru mengenai belakang kepalanya. Mengagetkanku ternyata ada juga otak di dalam kepalanya itu."

Sougo menatap langit-langit putih sebelum tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan, "Bodoh sekali. Dia pikir dia masih bisa hidup kalau kepalanya hancur? Di Gintama tidak mengenal pelindung tenaga dalam untuk mencegah peluru."

Kondou menatap Sougo lurus.

.

* * *

.

.

"Fukuchooou! "

Teriakan-teriakan itu terdengar samar di telinga Sougo. Semuanya terlihat merah, karena cipratan darah membasahi wajahnya atau mungkin karena amarah. Tak perlu perintah dari otaknya, dengan sigap direbutnya bazooka dari tangan seorang anggota. Bidikannya tepat ke kepala si penembak. Begitu dia menekan tombol, kembang api merah menorehkan noda di tembok gudang.

Setelah itu, otaknya mulai kembali bekerja.

"Hijikata!" Dia tak peduli sefrustasi apa nadanya terdengar, dia menghampiri mayat si lelaki.

Darah merah dari belakang kepala mengaliri surai hitam lurus si empunya. Mata dan mulutnya setengah terbuka.

Seolah tak mau menerima apa yang dilihat, Sougo mendudukkan tubuh Hijikata, menaruh punggungnya di lengan. Dengan sebelah tangan lainnya terus menepuki pipi si wakil ketua.

"Hijikata! Bangun! Oe sialan! Bangun! Jangan bercanda di tengah tugas penting brengsek! Hijikata!"

Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia terus melakukannya. Dia cuma tidak mau terima apa yang dia lihat. Dia cuma tidak mau mendengar isakan para anggota yang mengelilinginya.

Tepukan pelan di pundaknya yang membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh. Di tatapnya wajah seorang sejawat, Heisuke Todo, menggeleng pelan dengan air mata mengalir.

Sougo tak melepaskan pandangannya pada Todo saat pemuda seusianya itu menutup mata dan mulut Hijikata yang masih dalam rengkuhannya. Todo menatap Sougo lurus, sebelum Sougo memutuskan kontak itu dan menatap wajah wakil ketua di tangannya.

"Brengsekkk! Hijikata sialaaannn!"

.

.

* * *

.

Sougo menghentikan ceritanya. Entah terlihat seperti apa dia di mata Kondou sekarang. Dia tidak memikirkannya tadi. Dia cuma muak memendam cerita tadi di dadanya. Dan sekarang sudah terlambat untuk peduli. Dasar Hijikata, mati pun bikin susah. Itu yang terlintas di kepalanya saat dia memejamkan mata akhirnya.

Kondou masih tidak berkata apa-apa. Kesulitan dia mengeluarkan kata-kata. Apa? Apa yang harus diucapkan? Kalau ini semua bukan salah Sougo? Tenang saja, semua pasti baik-baik?

Semua terasa hambar dan penuh penipuan menurutnya. Karena dia sendiri hancur. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki hancur berusaha menghibur, itu tidak masuk akal.

"Kemarin malam, Tosshi minum denganku." Kondou tak tahu kenapa dia mengucapkan itu tiba-tiba. Dia tertawa kecil sebelum menatap lurus laci besi yang masih terbuka dengan jasad Hijikata diatasnya.

Sougo membuka mata dan menoleh menatap lelaki disebelahnya. Ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya, senang, dan nostalgia. Sejak kapan dia terakhir kali mendengar Kondou-san bercerita? Selama ini kan selalu Hijikata yang bersamanya, bukan dia.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak minum bersamanya," Kondou melanjutkan, "Kau tahu dia. Menenggelamkan diri di pekerjaan. Terlalu kaku dia itu. Tapi kemarin tiba-tiba dia mengajakku, setelah pulang dari tempat Totsuan. Aku jadi ingat ketika kita masih di Bushuu." Ada senyum tipis di wajah lelaki paruh baya itu, "Kupikir dia mabuk saat itu. Karena tiba-tiba berkata, 'Kalau aku tidak ada pun, Shinsengumi pasti baik-baik saja.' Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya, berusaha mengabaikan senyumnya—yang kalau kuingat sekarang, jauh dari senyum orang mabuk."

Kondou terhenti lagi, menyapukan telapak tangan ke wajahnya. Sougo tak melepaskan perhatiannya.

"Tak terlintas sedikit pun ternyata jadi seperti ini. Mestinya tadi aku memaksa pergi bersama kalian. Bukannya menuruti saja perintahnya untuk pergi bersama Totsuan lagi ke Keshogunan." Ada getar di suara Kondou sekarang, "Tosshi, benarkah semua akan baik-baik saja?"

Sougo tertohok. Semakin mengecil dia merasakan dirinya menciut. Tangannya mengepal.

"Semua," dia mendengar suaranya aneh saat memulai, "Akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah Hijikata-san sendiri yang bilang begitu? Yang kita perlu lakukan sekarang, bangkit dan percaya padanya. Kalau ternyata dia salah, aku dengan senang hati membunuhnya di neraka nanti."

Sougo sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia ucapkan. Astaga, bahkan dia tidak tahu apa yang barusan dia ucapkan. Tapi Kondou menatapnya lurus dengan senyum miris sebelum memeluknya.

"Aa, kita memang hanya harus mempercayainya."

.

* * *

.

_"Kondou-san, akhirnya kau istirahat juga. Jangan terlalu lelah. Untuk apa ada ratusan anggota tapi masih kau yang mengerjakan semua?"_

_"Ahahahaha... Tosshi, kalimat tadi kehilangan maknanya kalau kau yang mengucapkan, kau tahu?"_

_"Ck! Bukan begitu!"_

_"Kau tenang saja, aku tahu ini belum ada apa-apanya dengan apa yang kau lakukan selama ini."_

.

* * *

.

Rambut lurusnya sekarang hanya berwarna hitam. Darah yang melekat sudah tak ada lagi. Wajahnya putih seperti lobak, dengan raut tenang seperti tertidur. Bibir tipisnya yang kelabu karena nikotin membentuk garis lurus.

Kondou tersenyum miris menatap wajah Hijikata sebelum menyorongkan laci besi penyimpan mayat itu untuk menutupnya. Decit besi beradu itu terdengar sampai pintu ruangan. Tempat Sougo menunggu Kondou melihat Hijikata sekali lagi. Sougo tak mau melihat wajah itu lagi. Sudah puas dia memandanginya sambil hatinya terus bertanya 'kenapa' di ambulans.

.

* * *

.

_"…Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?"_

_"Kenapa kau tak mau melihat wajahku? Tenang saja, tak semenakutkan itu. Asal tak kau lihat belakang kepalaku, aku terlihat seperti sedang tidur."_

.

* * *

.

Kondou menghampiri Sougo di pintu. Keduanya keluar ruangan dalam diam sampai Sougo berkata,

"Yamanami-san yang menangani penguburannya." Dia berusaha kembali ke nada datarnya.

"Hn, aku mengerti. Ada lagi Sougo?"

.

* * *

.

.

"Yo, Oogushi-kun. Kau dimana? Jangan bilang kau menipu rakyat jelata dengan bilang mau membelikan sake gratis, tapi tidak datang di waktu yang dijanjikan ya, hemm?"

"Danna, ini aku." Aneh suaranya saat bicara, Sougo sadar itu. Salahkan suara di seberang sana semakin membuat ternggorokannya kering mendadak. Padahal nama yang tertera di layar panggilan masuk sudah cukup membuatnya nyaris hilang kendali.

"Souichiro-kun? Kok kau yang angkat? Aku tidak salah nomor kan?"

"Tidak, kau tidak salah, yang punya nomor yang sudah tidak ada." Dia mengatakan kalimat sepanjang itu susah payah.

"Sofa-kun, tidak baik menyebarkan berita bohong begitu."

"Danna, aku serius." Kalau tercekatnya tenggorokanku ketika mengatakannya tidak bisa meyakinkanmu, aku tak tahu lagi.

Di seberang sana, Gintoki bukannya tidak menyadari perubahan suara si kapten.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Genggaman tangan Sougo semakin erat di ponsel yang masih bebercak darah itu.

"Si sialan itu mengerjaiku," Sougo memulai lambat-lambat, berusaha mengumpulkan pengedalian diri yang mulai terlepas, "Dia menyuruhku tetap hidup dan menceritakan ini padamu, sementara dia berbaring di lemari besi dengan pendingin. Berwajah seperti tidur, padahal kepalanya remuk seperti remah biskuit karena peluru Joui. Padahal kalau aku yang melakukannya dia hanya akan tertidur tenang setelah makan mayonais basi dan menjilat sepatuku." Sougo merasa lelah sekali mengatakan itu semua, entah kenapa.

Gintoki bisa membaca jelas sekali makna tersirat didalam kalimat itu. Karenanya dia tak mau memaksa anak itu bicara lagi.

"Aku tidak rela makanan seenak itu disamakan dengan bagian manapun dari tubuhnya. Tapi, setidaknya dia bisa berpikir benar di ujung hidupnya."

Sougo tak bisa berkata apapun. Kalau dia menarik napas, sepertinya airmatanya bisa jatuh.

"…kapan dia dipulangkan?" Akhirnya Gintoki berkata lagi.

"Besok pagi." Pelan sekali suara Sougo, dia merasakan sendiri.

"Aku mengerti."

Sambungan itu terputus. Seorang polisi pelit berkata akan mentraktirmu sake enak memang bukan pertanda baik. Gintoki menatap nanar email di ponselnya.

.

.

* * *

.

Sougo menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak ada. Aku dan Nagakura akan mengurus pemindahan jenazahnya ke barak setelah ini."

Kondou menepuk pundak pemuda itu, "Setelah itu, tidurlah. Jangan sampai kau ambruk."

Sougo mengangguk kecil, "Kau juga, Kondou-san."

Kondou tersenyum, "Aa, dari sini aku akan tidur dulu sebentar."

.

* * *

.

_"Kau ini, setidaknya kalau tidur di kamarmu sana. Menghalangi orang jalan tertidur di beranda begini."_

_"Ma, maaf Fukuchou! Tadi saya cuma duduk sebentar untuk istirahat, tidak sadar tertidur…"_

_"Ck! Ya sudah sana lanjutkan tugasmu dan bantu Kondou-san!"_

_"I, iya Fukuchou!"_

_"Oh, satu lagi Yamazaki."_

_"Ya?"_

_"Terima kasih, kerjamu bagus sekali. Aku bersyukur mengandalkanmu. Terus bantu Kondou-san dan Shinsengumi."_

_"Siap."_

.

* * *

.

"Yamanami-san, ini surat pernyataannya. Setelah ini aku akan pergi ke kantor pemakaman, meminta mereka menyiapkan pekerja dan yang lainnya."

Yamanami menerima amplop putih itu dari Yamazaki, "Terima kasih Zaki. Kurasa kau bisa meminta bantuan anggota lain untuk ke kantor pemakaman, kau istirahat saja. Ini masih subuh, dan kau ikut penyergapan tadi malam kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yamanami-san, tadi sudah sempat ketiduran sebentar, " Yamazaki berbalik bersiap melangkah pergi, "Lagipula, kalau aku melanggar perintah Fukuchou, aku bisa dihukum Seppuku." Tapi dia sempatkan menoleh dan tersenyum pada Yamanami yang terpaku sebelum benar-benar melangkah.

.

* * *

.

_"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan."_

_"Ya, ya, aku tahu.. Tosshi memang ibu yang baik ya.."_

_"Haa? Kondou-san, Sougo meracunimu ya, ikut-ikut memanggilku begitu!"_

_"Hahaha.. Ini murni firasatku. Shinsengumi bisa menjadi besar, rapi, dan kuat, semua berkatmu yang selalu menjaganya. Tosshi, Shinsengumi itu keluargamu kan?"_

_"Heh, memang tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kata-kata manismu ya Kondou-san. Kata-kata manis yang membuat hal yang tampaknya mustahil, jadi kenyataan."_

_"Hehehe… Iya kan?"_

_"Karena itu Kondou-san, aku, benar-benar berterima kasih padamu. Aku menganggapmu yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mengumbar kata-kata manis penuh kebohongan saat berkata orang sepertiku pun masih punya sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan. Tapi, kata-kata manis itu jadi kenyataan. Bahkan lebih, aku seperti hidup di alam mimpi."_

_"Tosshi…"_

_"Kondou-san, terima kasih telah memberi arti hidup seorang Toushirou Hijikata. Tanpa kau, dia cuma anjing kampung liar yang menunggu mati."_

.

* * *

.

Matahari memang mulai meninggi. Tapi seperti mengerti suasana, terang itu tidak ada. Digantikan mendung menggelayut. Hari itu langit kelabu, memberi nuansa warna sama seperti warna gelap pakaian yang berduka di pemakaman.

Diantara batu-batu nisan yang terdiam berjajar, para pasukan itu terisak menangis. Agaknya, bagaimanapun juga, sosok si wakil ketua punya tempat tersendiri di hati mereka. Wakil ketua yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa rokok dan mayonais. Wakil ketua yang dengan mudahnya memerintahkan mereka untuk harakiri. Wakil ketua yang sesekali mereka pergoki membaca manga atau menonton anime di televisi. Wakil ketua yang selalu bertanya tentang keadaan mereka lebih dulu saat misi berbahaya. Wakil ketua yang tidak ada lelahnya mengingatkan mereka akan disiplin diri. Wakil ketua yang memimpin, mengayomi, dan punya caranya sendiri untuk menunjukkan kebaikan hati.

Agak sedikit menjauh dari para pasukan. Berdiri tiga orang. Dua yang lelaki memakai kimono berwarna hitam dan seorang gadis cilik memakai cheong-sam kelabu. Yorozuya lengkap hadir disitu.

Untuk Shinpachi, Hijikata Toushirou adalah seorang polisi dan teman. Bagaimana mungkin dia lupa saat lelaki ini membantunya menulis surat? Atau saat mereka bertarung diatas ring karena Otsuu-chan? Ada sedikit hampa, karena biar bagaimana, mereka pernah berbagi kesamaan. Walaupun hanya soal Otsuu-chan.

Kagura memandangi foto dirinya yang dia pegang. Tadi dia bertanya pada Yamazaki. Apa benda-benda Mayora masih ada? Orang meninggal hanya akan terus hidup di hati kita, selama kita tak melupakannya. Kagura percaya itu. Karenanya, sama seperti cheong-sam buatan ibunya, dia ingin punya sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada Hijikata. Yamazaki memberikannya. Kagura tak ingat pernah bersikap baik pada si polisi, tapi dia ingat, di kediaman Yagyuu, yang peduli soal piringnya hanya Hijikata. Dia ingat pernah bersama-sama tersesat di gunung saat badai salju. Dia ingat, Yorozuya pernah dipimpin seorang Hijikata.

Perasaan seorang Sakata Gintoki tak terdefinisi. Lurus saja dia memandangi batu nisan itu. Ada sedikit ngilu di ulu hatinya, tapi sulit mengatakan kalau itu namanya sedih. Dia cuma tahu pasti, perasaan macam begini pernah dia alami waktu perang, teman-temannya pergi, waktu shouyo-sensei mati, waktu Otose diserang sampai nyaris mati. Perasaan yang, ada karena kehilangan orang yang penting sekali.

Perlahan, satu per satu pergi. Begitupun Matsudaira, yang kali itu menunjukkan sikap serius. Sebagai seorang atasan yang kehilangan anak buah yang cakap, dan seorang ayah.

Matahari masih belum diizinkan muncul oleh mendung. Awan kelabu malah menurunkan rintik-rintik gerimis kecil saat hanya tinggal Kondou, Sougo, Yamazaki dan Yorozuya yang berdiri disitu.

Kondou menatap nisan yang menjulang di depannya sambil tersenyum, "Tosshi, kau salah kalau berterima kasih padaku." Mulainya lambat-lambat, "Tanpa bantuanmu, kata-kata manisku tak akan berubah jadi kenyataan. Kau lihat saja dari sana, aku akan bangkit lagi." Dia mengakhirinya, sebelum air mata terjatuh lagi.

Sougo terpaku. Berusaha tidak peduli. Toh, yang setiap hari menyuruh Hijikata mati itu dia, kan?

.

* * *

.

_"Menyebalkan, kalau kau tak mau mengatakan alasannya, pergi sana."_

_"Iya, iya. Ini sudah mau pergi kok."_

_"Ya sudah sana!"_

.

* * *

.

"Hijikata-san, aku benci padamu." Sougo mengatakannya langsung sambil menatap lurus nama Hijikata yang terukir di batu nisan.

Tak ada yang bereaksi, hanya angin bertiup. Membuat gemerisik pohon dan menerbangkan butir gerimis.

"Sok keren. Untuk apa kau menyelamatkanku? Supaya aku berhutang padamu? Ck, mimpi sana. Ah, kau sudah tidak bisa bermimpi lagi sekarang. Lalu, aku harus bilang apa sekarang? Kau berharap aku bilang apa?"

.

* * *

.

_"Apaan tuh nada perintah begitu. Iya, ini aku pergi! Oh, sebelumnya, Sougo, ini perintah terakhir wakil ketua."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Tersenyumlah di depan nisanku."_

_"Haa?"_

_"Kau pasti tak akan menangis di depan nisanku, daripada bingung harus berekspresi apa, tersenyumlah di depan nisanku. Aku membantu kan?"_

_"Tidak sama sekali, bodoh."_

_"Terserah, itu perintah, bocah. Aku pergi sekarang."_

_"Hn."_

_"Oh, ada yang lupa."_

_"Apa lagi?"_

_"Selama ini, aku tak pernah membencimu, Sougo. Semoga setelah ini kau bahagia."_

.

* * *

.

Entah kenapa Sougo terkekeh, "Kau berharap aku menangis, mengatakan kalau aku sebenarnya menganggapmu kakak? Makan batu neraka sana baru kukatakan." Dia berhenti, perlahan menunduk, dan bergumam, "Datang tiba-tiba, merebut semua punyaku, lalu sekarang pergi karena melindungiku, yang egois disini siapa, brengsek!" Dia mengangkat wajahnya tepat di umpatan terakhir.

"Tak pernah membenciku katamu? Sayang sekali Hijikata-san," Sougo mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku membencimu dari dulu, Wakil Ketua." Senyum terpulas di bibirnya bersamaan dengan mengalirnya air mata yang tidak dia perintahkan untuk mengalir.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"It doesn't matter about like or hate when it comes to brother."**_

_-Gakuen Babysitter, Kamitani Hayato_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

"Sougo, aku datang ke Edo, untuk melindungi Kondou-san dan bersedia mati untuk itu. Tapi nanti, kalau aku pergi lebih dulu daripada dia, aku bisa percaya padamu kan?"

"Hijikata-san, mayonais yang kau makan sudah expired atau bagaimana?"

"Aku serius."

"Kalau kau berpikir yang bisa melindungi dia hanya kau, coba saja mati sekarang Hijikata."

.

.

* * *

.

'Sougo titip Kondou-san dan Shinsengumi.'

Sougo yang berjalan di belakang Kondou saat akan meninggalkan pemakaman menoleh dan menyeringai menatap nisan Hijikata,

"Kau lihati saja dari sana dengan tenang, aniki."

.

**End**

* * *

.

.

**Note:**

I just want to allowing myself to be honest on the next sentence. I'm literally crying when wrote this.

There. That's my honesty. I won't talk anything. Thank you for reading this. Any review, favorite, follow, anything, will really be appreciated.

.

.

* * *

.

"Jangan bergerak! Kalian ditangkap atas tuduhan penculikan dan pemerasan!"

"Si, sial kita ketahuan!"

"Tenang, kita punya sandera. Hoi, anjing bakufu, maju sini kalau ingin nona ini mati!"

Pemuda yang tadi berteriak lantang dengan pedang di tangan melangkah ringan mendekati si penjahat.

"Ka, kau! Berhenti, kau mau gadis ini mati?!"

"Coba saja," Katanya tenang, "Aku mau lihat, apa pecundang sepertimu benar-benar bisa melukai orang."

"Sialan! Jangan meremehkan kami, kau pikir kau siapa haaah?!"

Beberapa detik setelah si penjahat memaki tadi, dia terjatuh. Dengan ikatan sandera telah terputus dan pemuda tadi berdiri tak jauh darinya memegang pedang berlumur darah. Pemuda itu menatap rendah si penjahat dan menjawab datar,

"Aku siapa? Wakil Ketua Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo."

.

* * *

.

"Ufufu.. Sou-chan tetap Sou-chan ya sampai kapanpun." Suara wanita itu terdengar lembut.

"Aa.." Si lelaki menjawab pendek sambil terkekeh.

'Benar, begitu caranya Sougo. Masa aku harus mati dulu supaya kau sadar kau itu lebih dari apa yang pikirkan? Dasar bocah manja.'

.

* * *

.

**Disclaimer:**

This story is fanmade and Gintama is belongs to Sorachi Hideaki; I don't take any profit whatsoever.

**Log:** Friday, May 02, 2014 ; 9:27 AM


End file.
